True Summoning
by Hiroasu Akika
Summary: Reira, where was Reira? Yuya struggled under the restraining hands, crying the boy's name...until a child's shrill scream of pain and fear snapped his head around. "REIRA!" Multi-Shot
1. Wrathful Summoning

**Well...first off: I am a very big fan of the** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V**_ **anime, have been for awhile now. And now finally…! I've gotten to writing my first One-Shot for it! *Victory dance***

 **...One which came about from a certain pet peeve of mine.**

 **OH! And to any newcomers to Arc-V: If you haven't gotten past Episode 39, don't read this yet, It contains spoilers, both plot-wise, and for something that is still pretty awesome. (In my opinion anyway.)**

 **So here's the One-Shot! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 _Reira, where was Reira?!_

Yuya writhed and twisted under the Security officers restraining him, desperately trying to free himself. He looked about, frantically crying out for Reira...until a child's shrill scream of pain and fear snapped his head around.

"REIRA!"

Yuya's gaze fell upon the boy, bound by a Goyo Predator's whip, and the Security officer who stood before him, hand still raised that had struck Reira's rapidly reddening cheek.

Yuya's eyes flashed…

...His deck glowed...

...And twin roars of fury split the momentarily silent assembly, freezing arrestee and officer alike.

The two officers pinning Yuya down gave a simultaneous cry of shock as they were thrown clear of the teen by a concussive wave of darkness, drawing all eyes to Yuya as he got to his feet.

Everyone paled.

It wasn't the two clearly _enraged_ dragons towering tall and defiant either side of Yuya that scared them, no, it was his _eyes._ Ignited by red fire and blazing with terrible fury, even Tsukikage, hidden atop a nearby building, shivered upon beholding them...

….The thick darkness and ominously cold air radiating from the teen didn't help either, and the scowl on Yuya's face put even Serena's to shame.

"...You dare to hurt Reira? You _dare_ to strike him?" Yuya's voice was a quiet snarl, deep with rage.

The dragons flanking him growled lowly, tense and angry.

The officer who'd slapped Reira took a single, quivering step back, eyes wide with terror behind the dark sunglasses he wore. His monster, who'd released the boy, mirrored him, in action and expression. The rest of the officers followed suit, allowing the others to free themselves.

...They stayed where they were, numb with shock.

Crow and Shinji-the orphans hiding behind them-stared mutely at Yuya. Shingo cowered where he'd crawled over to Serena, who'd climbed to her feet, but no more then that for fear of drawing Yuya's attention. Reira didn't move at all.

Tsukikage steeled himself, preparing to whisk Reira away to safety…

...Until Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon grated a clawed foot across the ground, the movement mimicking the sound of a blade being sharpened...as well as scarring the concrete.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon took an earthshaking step forward.

Tsukikage's eyes went wide. Those dragons were _REAL._

Yuya's scowl melted away...replaced by a smile that chilled his friends to the core and left Security quaking. "You bastards will pay dearly for harming Reira…."

The dragons beside him illuminated with dark light, merging into a looming figure...

….The new dragon's cry shook the very air, calling fierce lightning down from the sky to scorch the ground. The Security officers blanched as every one of their monsters burst into pixels.

The smile grew into a smirk.

"Otanoshimi wa...korekara da…"

The screams of Security were lost to the echos of Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's roar.

* * *

 **Sooooo….yeah. I'm a sucker for Berserk Yuya, so that ended up thrown in here. But the real point of this One-Shot is Yuya summoning REAL monsters.**

 **That's my peeve. ALL of Yuya's Dimension Counterparts, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri...they can all make their monsters real, but Yuya can't.**

 **And don't give me the "But Yuya's from Standard Dimension…" shtick. They're HIS Counterparts, Yuya should be able to do the same things they can, and not just when he's in Berserk Mode.**

 **Yeah...that argument's negated by the fact that I had him in Berserk Mode in this One-Shot...but still, it's true.**

 **….*Deep breath*...Phew...Mini-Rant over! Sorry about that! Hope you enjoyed this One-Shot!**

 **...OH, and for those who don't know, the Japanese line is: "The fun has just begun…" I thought it made it sound cooler using the original Japanese instead of the translation.**


	2. Fallout of the Rampage

**This is for all you reviewers! (Special mention to Above the Winter Moonlight! Your review really made my day! Thank you!)**

* * *

Reira shivered in Yuya's grip, his head buried in the silent duelist's shirt.

Yuya studied the aftermath of Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's rampage with still red-lit eyes, ignorant of the pained moans of Security, who lay amid the rubble.

He'd taken the stunned Reira into his arms, holding him tightly, protectively, whispering soothing words as the dragon dealt out punishment to the fools who'd hurt the boy. But now Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon stood silent, awaiting further orders from its summoner.

There were to be none.

The dragon shattered into glittering shards as Yuya's eyes lost their dark light, slipping closed. Reira eeped as Yuya's arms went slack, dropping him to the ground. The teen collapsed beside him, narrowly missing the boy as he fell into blissful unconsciousness, the strain of his inner darkness and enraged summons proving too much for him.

The thud shook the others from their stupors.

Serena was the first to move, walking-not running-to the fallen teen. She was uncertain, fearful of what she'd just witnessed.

...But she was a Duel Soldier. She would not run from this. Serena knelt beside Yuya, reaching out to shake him.

...Her hand halted, trembling despite her resolve, inches from the teen's shoulder.

Reira watched silently, clutching the bear he'd miraculously kept hold of.

 _'What? What's wrong with me? Did this boy scare me so deeply that I can't even touch him…? ...No! I will not run dammit!'_ Serena gritted her teeth as she forced her frozen limb forward. She shook Yuya gently.

"Yuya, Yuya! Wake up damn you!"

Shingo stared from his spot on the ground, unable to so much as twitch his numb body. He couldn't form coherent thought besides his solemn vow to _never_ anger Sakaki Yuya.

Crow and Shinji remained where they were. The former was kneeling, checking the children, the latter eyeing the unconscious Yuya distrustfully.

Crow stood. "Shinji, stay with the kids." The order was curt and final. Shinji simply nodded.

Crow breathed in deeply, turning to make his way over to the cause of the destruction surrounding them. ' _I have to stay calm for the kids' sake. If I reveal how shaken I am...they'll be even more frightened…'_

"I don't think he's going to wake up anytime soon." He stopped next to Serena, still unsuccessfully attempting to rouse Yuya.

She sighed as she rocked back on her heels. "You're probably right."

Crow snorted as he stared down at the unconscious teen before turning to approach Reira, who'd yet not spoken or moved. "Do you have any idea what... _that_ was?" He threw the question over his shoulder as he got to eye level with the boy.

Serena narrowed her eyes, hesitant to speak...she decided on a vague approach. "Not from firsthand experience, no. But...Gongenzaka, one of the friends we're looking for, got to see one of Yuya's duels up close. It spooked him, and he said something about Yuya having a...darkness."

Crow was intrigued. "A darkness?" He waved a hand before Reira's face, receiving no reaction.

"Yes. I was later shown footage of the duel Gongenzaka had witnessed. ...It wasn't pretty, to say the least."

Crow, about to respond, instead gave a yell as Reira suddenly vanished, a split second view of a _ninja_ being all he saw as the boy was taken.

...He had no chance to do anything about it as Security swept in once again, a second squad called by a member of the first, barely conscious after Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's attack. They fell on the group, quickly subduing the unprepared duelists.

...This time, Yuya would not be able to stop them.

...Tsukikage had quite the report for Reiji.

* * *

 **So yeah, there it is! I hope you all liked it!**

 **...I'm not too sure how I feel about this, it doesn't feel like it measures up to the first part. Let me know what you all thought, please!**

 **And before I forget: I may do a chapter for when Reira ran to Yuya after his duel with Shinji was announced. I'll have to work on that. (Plus another...darker Arc-V One-Shot I've been considering.)**


	3. The Forgotten Rage

Yuya couldn't help but squirm under Crow's scrutinizing gaze. There was something deep within the Black Feather Duelist's eyes...an unspoken fear.

...And somehow, Yuya had the sinking feeling that it had something to do with him...

Crow finally spoke. "Yuya...what was that? What _happened_ when Security arrested us?" Yuya blinked, caught off-guard by the odd question. "W-what do you mean?"

Crow's eyes narrowed. "You don't remember?"

Yuya shook his head. "No...didn't the officers knock me out?"

Now it was Crow's turn to shake his head. "Not quite, you passed out...after..." He trailed off his words and looked away, hesitant to explain.

"After _what_?" Yuya's voice was quiet, pleading...and resigned.

Crow looked back at Yuya...

...The teen had visibly paled.

Yuya drew in a shaky breath. "It...It happened again...d-didn't it...?"

Crow closed his eyes and sighed, knowing all too well what " **It** " was. "Yeah. It did. Yuya...you completely destroyed that place."

Yuya was silent...then...

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Crow's eyes snapped open.

...Tears were slipping unheeded down the Yuya's cheeks as he stumbled back, away from Crow as though he'd been struck. "I-I'm _sorry_...!" The words were broken, his voice a whisper...Yuya turned, and sprinted away.

Crow reached out a hand. "Wait...!"

But Yuya had already vanished from sight.


	4. Too Young to Fight

**Here it is! I'm really sorry this took so long! I hope you all like this final chapter!**

* * *

Yuya stumbled back onto his bed, unprepared for the sudden weight that struck him in the stomach.

"Reira! Why are you here?" Reira responded with a whimper and tightened his hold on him. Yuya stared down at the boy, unable to move. "What on Earth's the matter…?"

"Excuse me."

Yuya's head snapped up.

Chojiro couldn't contain his surprise. "You're…!"

Yuya narrowed his eyes. "Akaba Reiji…" Yuya bowed his head, eyes shadowed, and slowly brought his arms around to embrace Reira, holding him protectively.

"Reira...what were you thinking? Why are you making Reira fight too?! He's still a child!"

Reiji was silent.

"Why has he been dragged into a tournament even the Duel King Jack Atlas is part of?!" Yuya's voice was shaking. "No, even before that...why did you put Reira in the Lancers?!"

Yuya tightened his hold on Reira. No one noticed the thin veil of darkness beginning to leak from the teen...

"I crossed Dimensions of my own will so I could save Yuzu. Gongenzaka, Kurosaki, and Serena too...they all had their own reasons for joining the Lancers."

Tsukikage had appeared at the door, silent as Reiji.

Yuya continued. "I'm ready to face danger if we're to fight Academia. Everyone must think the same."

The teen took a sharp breath. "But Reira…! Reira's so little, I can't believe he came here of his own free will. _You_ brought him here!"

Yuya locked eyes with the elder Akaba, glaring a challenge. "Isn't that right?"

The darkness leaking from the teen began to thicken, and Tsukikage blanched at the sight of it.

Yuya's voice deepened, a forewarning of the rage the Duelist was only just holding at bay. "Why did you bring Reira...why did you bring such a young child with you?! Answer me! Akaba Reiji"

Yuya's eyes flashed for a split second as he glared ferociously at Reiji.

The room was silent for a moment…

"Very well."

Reiji's voice was cool, betraying no emotion. "I'll answer your questions. First, why did I make Reira participate in the Friendship Cup? This is so that Reira can gain actual combat experience."

The answer infuriated Yuya. "Actual combat? You're joking! Reira is still a Junior-"

Reiji cut him off. "I understand Reira's true abilities. He is as strong as any of you."

"Even if he is that strong, Reira's still-" Once again, Yuya's protests went unheard.

"Next, about why he was made a part of the Lancers. It's true that Reira did not join of his own accord. He followed my orders. So, why do I insist of Reira's participation? The reason for that...Reira is a necessary existence in the fight against Academia."

Yuya's response was immediate and angry. "Necessary? Reira's necessary in the fight against Academia?! What are you saying? As if a child is necessary in a battle!"

Images, memories, flashed unbidden in Yuya's mind.

 _Children, eyes filled with terror, running and dueling amid destruction, all of them vanished...cards falling like rain…_

Yuya gritted his teeth and bowed his head, his bangs hiding his eyes.

Reiji continued on, uncaring. "Whether you believe it or not…"

Yuya's voice was a quiet growl. "Shut up…" His hair seemed to almost...stand on end...

"...In time, the truth will…"

"I told you to shut up!" Yuya snarled the words, snapping his head up to reveal eyes glowing with grief and fury. Darkness poured from the enraged teen for a few seconds before fading away...

Chojiro took a step back, unnerved. "Hey, Yuya…"

Sam, standing by the door with a petrified Tsukikage, echoed him. "Yuya…"

The other Doorboy bolted, terrified.

Yuya looked down at Reira, sadness prominent in his red-lit eyes. When he spoke, his voice was quiet. "Reira's been afraid ever since we came to this city. Even after Crow saved us, he always kept to himself, hugging his knees to his chest...as soon as he could, he said he would go look for you…"

Yuya's voice began to rise. "Even though he wanted to see you and missed you so much...you brought him here because he's necessary for this fight?!"

The teen shifted his glare back to Reiji, his eyes flashing brighter. "Don't mess around! I won't let Reira do something like that! I won't allow him to fight! I won't let Reira participate in a battle where he might be sent to some forced labor facility to serve as an example!"

Yuya tightened his hold on the boy. "If you won't protect him...I'll protect Reira!"

...Reiji silently acknowledged the determination buried within the dark light of Yuya's eyes. He spoke, not to the teen, but to Reira. "Reira. Answer my question. What is your reason for refusing to participate?"

Yuya answered instead of the boy. "It's obviously because he's scared!"

An emotion finally leaked into Reiji's voice. Annoyance. "I'm asking Reira." He stared at the trembling boy's back. "Answer me."

"Don't force him…" Yuya's voice was quiet and dangerous.

Reiji's eyes narrowed. "Answer me, Reira."

Reira flinched...but then he spoke, quietly, fearfully. "C-Crow's friend...he gave...me c-candy."

Yuya started, and his eyes lost some of their glow. He couldn't help the tenderness in his voice as he looked down at the boy in his arms. "Back then...Reira remembers that...that's why…?"

Reiji had to fight hard not to allow a tiny smile to escape. ' _So he doesn't want to fight someone who had done him charity…'_ Very well then. "Tsukikage."

The ninja-who'd been eyeing Yuya warily-snapped to attention. "Yes?"

"Duel in Reira's place." Yuya's eyes widened and went dark at Reiji's order.

"Understood." Tsukikage vanished.

Without speaking another word, Reiji turned and walked from the room.

...Reira desperately followed him, leaving a shocked Yuya in his wake. "Nii-sama! Nii-Sama!"

"Reira…!" Yuya jolted to his feet, bolting to the door...

* * *

...Though Akaba Reiji would never admit it as he walked down the hall holding his smiling little brother's hand, he was eternally grateful to Yuya.

He'd pushed Reira, starting the boy down the path to finding his own sense of self…

...And somehow, even Yuya's Darkness had grown fond of the little boy. He would not have to fear for his brother.

 _'...Thank you, Sakaki Yuya.'_

* * *

 **And DONE! Woo! So, what did you all think?**

 **I tried to stick as close as I could to the episode as I could. (Dialogue and all) So...no rampage from this Berserk Yuya insert, just protectiveness.**

 **And then my little thing where even Yuya's Darkness is fond of Reira...that came from outta nowhere...but now I wish it was canon. X3 That'd be cute…!...in its own terrifying way.**

 **This Four-Shot is officially done! For now anyway, if there's anymore moments/episodes with Yuya and Reira in the anime again, I might write something for it.**

 **Merry Christmas!**


End file.
